


听说你是直男07

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 2





	听说你是直男07

7.Your Troubles

庞宽过来敲门的时候，尚笑其实还在睡，他揉着眼睛把庞宽让进屋，本来想说你随便坐我再睡会儿，可看见庞宽那一脸天塌地陷的表情，只好去叠了被子，老实巴交的坐到了庞宽对面。  
“出什么事儿了？”  
“我和吴沁岑，刚才差点儿打起来，还让彭磊撞见了。”  
“你这么过激的吗？”尚笑瞪大了眼睛，那点儿困劲儿全没了，“什么事儿啊，还至于打起来？”  
庞宽低头拨弄自己手指头，“我没想真动手，她知道了……你知道的那件事，跑排练室来激我，当时就我们俩，但后来拉拉扯扯的，让彭磊撞个正着。”  
“这女的，还真不是什么善茬儿。”虽然庞宽没说细节，但是尚笑脑补了一下小沁那性格，就知道当时的场面一定很难招架，“那彭磊什么反应啊？”  
“没说话，把人带走了，也没让我说话。”  
尚笑一时间也不知道该整点儿什么词儿来安慰他，他把茶几上的果盘儿往庞宽那边推了推，“吃……吃点儿水果儿。”  
庞宽难过的抓起个橘子放在手里，“你说，你们都是怎么看出来的啊？”  
尚笑很想说不瞎都能看出来，但是这话像拐着弯儿的骂刘葆，想了想，说“其实以前我一直以为你俩早晚会在一起，演出之后总有小姑娘抓着我问你们是不是一对儿。”  
庞宽苦笑了一下，“那你现在知道这误会有多大了吧。”  
“也还行吧，蒙中一半。”尚笑意有所指，彭磊是直的，庞宽却实实在在的为他弯了。  
“你这么说我更难受。”庞宽生无可恋的往沙发背上一瘫，“吴沁岑本来是想找我私了吧，现在被彭磊撞见了，俩人回去肯定得聊。聊完我彻底暴露了，打今儿起彭磊就得躲着我。”  
“哪至于。”尚笑不以为然。“你别自己吓唬自己。”  
“真的，你们可能要重新招键盘手了。”  
“用不着，你走之前把键盘的部分都录一program，精神与我们在一起。”尚笑拿话逗他，庞宽却没再吭声，眼睛还泛了点儿潮，尚笑赶紧端正态度，“哎呦，真不能，你俩这么多年，彭磊知道了没准儿偷着乐呢。”  
“他嫌我恶心还来不及，你作为一个直男，换位思考一下，要是刘葆跟你表白呢？”  
尚笑一哆嗦，完全不愿意想象那个画面，他赶紧接着安慰庞宽，“实在不行他问你你别承认就完了。他特在意你，你是他最喜欢的小狐狸。我敢肯定，这事儿没你想的那么严重。”

这天早上彭磊睡起来，看见吴沁岑给他留言，说她想跟庞宽说排练取消却打不通他电话，所以直接去排练室找人去了。彭磊烧退了但脑袋还有点儿疼，可外面下雨呢他放心不下，想了想还是开车出了门，琢磨着接上吴沁岑，还能送庞宽回家。没想到离排练室还有两百米，有棵被雷劈断的小树整个横在了路面上，彭磊没辙只能下车冲进雨中。

于是现在他像只水鸭子一样开车行驶在回家的路上，副驾驶坐着哭哭啼啼的吴沁岑，她从刚才见到彭磊就扑过去把人抱住了，一副受了天大委屈的样子。这会儿也一直在絮叨，说“庞宽欺负我你没看见啊，你怎么不跟他急啊，平时看不出他这样儿，今天你要是再晚来……”  
“差不多得了，”彭磊一路沉着脸没吭声，这会儿终于打断了她，“庞宽干嘛欺负你。”  
“我刚才不是说了么！他喜欢我，想跟我好。我没给他好脸色看。”吴沁岑盯着彭磊的侧脸，一字一句的说着。  
“所以他就动手了？”下雨的缘故，回去路上十分堵车，彭磊烦躁的拍了拍喇叭，“不可能，庞宽不是那种人。”  
“你都看见啦！”小沁尖叫道。“你眼看着发生的事，倒成了我在扯谎？”  
“我是说，这里面肯定有什么误会，庞宽他……”  
“你就那么信任庞宽？那我呢？你俩好到穿一条裤子了是不是，你怎么不叫他一起来操我啊！”

彭磊闭嘴了，他觉得哪怕大家理智的坐下来谈，自己都说不过小沁，何况她现在已经疯到口不择言了。彭磊也不知道这种时候该怎么安抚自己女朋友，他脑子里全都是刚才庞宽通红的眼睛，和他咬紧嘴唇的样子，庞宽他真的，喜欢小沁吗？车子被死死的堵在了马路中央，从刚才起就没再挪动一下，雨水编织出细密的牢笼，他深陷其中，感到呼吸困难。彭磊恨不得现在就推开车门走回排练室，他后悔自己在庞宽开口之前就转过身去，庞宽一定有话要对他说，他得好好听。

小沁哭了会儿，又自己平静了下来，她吸吸鼻子说，“他确实没碰我，是我拉了他一把，不小心一起摔了。”  
“那你又，拉他干嘛呢。”彭磊像个给小朋友评理的幼儿园老师，而且这理评的似乎还有些偏心。  
“他说话不清不楚的，说完就要走，我不得问明白么。”  
“庞宽说什么不清不楚的了？”  
“就我刚才和你说的……”  
“我要听原话。”  
“那你去问他啊，就他妈知道审我。”小沁突然又翻脸了，从刚才起她的情绪一直在委屈和愤怒之间来回切换。

彭磊彻底不再说话了，这件事在她和小沁之间已经没什么好说的了，但吴沁岑知道，彭磊和庞宽两个人还有的要谈。她在赌庞宽没胆量跟彭磊主动表白，到时候不管彭磊怎么问，庞宽又怎么答的，反正有人在心虚，她把水搅浑了，两个人之间自然会生出嫌隙。其实小沁本来只是想过来警告一下庞宽的，她给彭磊留言的时候，也没想过这么巧就会让他撞见那一幕，不过既然如此便将计就计吧，大不了三个人谁他妈也别想好。

两天后乐队在livehouse有一场小演出，彭磊特意没让吴沁岑跟着，他以为庞宽会主动过来跟他聊聊，像过去无数次的那样，主动过来。可庞宽只是神色如常的踩着点儿来到现场，然后调音接线做准备，在舞台上像一个真正的冷酷键盘手那样按下每一个键。彭磊不信他全然不在意之前那件事，毕竟自己这两天里日夜都在想庞宽到底是怎么了。甚至一直在期待庞宽能突然打来一通电话，给他一个合理的解释，不合理的解释也行，只要真相不是他真的喜欢小沁。最终他只好硬着头皮，在演出后把庞宽拉到了livehouse安静的小天台。

“你在躲我？”彭磊试探着，尽量不让自己听起来像是要兴师问罪。  
“哪儿的话。”  
“小沁她……都和我说了。”该不是错觉，彭磊明显感觉庞宽僵了一下。  
“那你怎么想？”庞宽小声问着，他努力让自己听起来没有那么心虚。  
“我没信，我想听你自己说。”  
“我……”庞宽支支吾吾起来，如果这是个刑侦剧情的话，他已经是不打自招，但彭磊就在这时突然不太想问了，去他妈的吧。他把手搭上庞宽的肩膀，说，“不是真的，对不对，你不会对身边的人下手的，是吗。”  
庞宽苦涩的笑了一下，说，“嗯，也不是那种喜欢。就……相处久了，和别人有些不一样。”

他以为就这样蒙混过关了，可没想到彭磊听完这句话，整个人明显就不高兴了，庞宽骨子里是个多冷淡的人彭磊最清楚，看起来和和气气的其实很少有人能被他瞧得上眼，更别说什么“和别人都不一样”。彭磊深呼吸平复了一下心情，说，“那现在是我和她在一起啊。”  
庞宽赶紧急着解释，“我知道我知道，我不想拆散任何人。”  
彭磊听到这儿已经非常烦躁了，他把手从庞宽肩膀上拿下来，问他，“那你想怎么样呢？”  
庞宽被逼的没有退路了，只能非常卑微的说，“和从前一样就行，我会在我应该在的位置上，不会再闹出什么事儿了。”在今天之前，他一直以为如果情况不妙，大不了和彭磊一拍两散。到了此时此刻，庞宽才发现，这是他唯一最不能接受的结局，他远比自己所想象的还要更离不开他。

就算吴沁岑已经添油加醋的说过好几次，彭磊也不敢相信庞宽这么骄傲的一个人，会真的喜欢小沁到这种地步，和从前一样是吗？即便不属于自己，远远望着都可以，是吗？彭磊冷冷的看着庞宽，就像第一次认识，就像从不认识。他说，“回不到从前了。”


End file.
